You're My M E L O D Y
by Yuuchul
Summary: Sure, like every first meeting, it was a rude one. Allen wasn't the best at playing the piano either and since Kanda just so happens to be at the top of the class. He begged Kanda to tutor him. Will music bring these two together?


Aish. It's been awhile since I wrote any fan fiction at all. Especially Yullen. I haven't been interested in the pairing lately as I use to but since Mi-Dango requested this off me, I might as well.. Hahaha. This is for you, Mi-Dango. 3 And I'm sorry to the people who are waiting for an update on my other fics. I'll try my best! It's been a long time so please forgive me!

Title : You're My M E L O D Y

Genre : General / Romance

Focus : Kanda Yu and Allen Walker of -man, containing yaoi

Rated : PG-13 for language and who knows what else as this story goes on

Written By : Yuuchul / Kanda Yu

---

"Let those tears become history.

You won't be alone any longer.

Because, you're my melody..

I will---"

An off key note echoed the room.

Allen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He felt the need to just pull on it. He went over this piece over and over again, and he can't even get through the first three bars!

He bashed his head to the piano keys, making a loud sound.

"I can never get this right." The white haired boy muttered under his breath, sighing. He lifted his head and stared at the pages before him. He closed his books and stuffed them neatly back in his bag.

Allen Walker. A sixteen year old student enrolled in one of England's top art schools. He applied for the music's program and chose the piano. Back when he was a kid, he always did enjoy the sound of the piano. It was a beautiful melody and made feel him feel at ease. That was when he decided to go try and learn it himself. He knows the basics enough to pass his classes but it wasn't good enough.

Sighing again, he walked out of the piano room and strolled down the hall.

It was late in the after noon so the school was pretty quiet and empty. Allen would always stay behind to try and practice since he can't afford a piano of his own. You see, Allen lived by himself at an old shabby apartment at the poor parts of London. His guardian was always gone, so he practically grew up by himself.

As Allen walked down the hallway, his ears came upon a soft melody. It felt soothing and it sounded quite good. He decided to find out where it was coming from and it led him to another room just down the hall.

He peeked through the window, tip toeing. Yeah, he was short.

And what he saw made him gape.

There, at the middle of the room was a person, playing a violin. Holding it gracefully with long slender fingers and rested on a strong arm. The person was standing by the window, with the sun light shining down on their face. Allen thought the person was very beautiful. The white haired boy observed the features carefully.

This person had flawless pale skin with a perfect angular face shape with high cheek bones and a strong jaw. Their nose was also perfectly shaped, it wasn't too pointy and it wasn't too flat either. Even though the eyes were closed with the thin layer of bangs covering them, you can still tell that the eyes would equal up to the other pretty features this person had. And long, midnight black hair tied in a high ponytail flowed down the person's back like silk, and leaving some at the side of their face, matching greatly with the angular structure.

Allen could feel a hint of blush rising up to his cheeks, 'Wow.' He thought. And he continued to stare until the being slightly opened their eyes and looked toward his way.

The white haired boy gulped. Oh god. Those eyes made his heart skip a beat for a moment. Allen couldn't even describe it. And once their eyes met even from a distance, the white haired boy fell over his foot and landed on the ground.

The soft melody of the violin stopped as Allen fell over. And knowing that the person playing the violin would come out to see who was spying on them. Allen made a dash for it.

'Oh my god. That was so embarrassing!' He thought, smacking himself in the forehead as he ran. He has never heard such a beautiful melody in his life. And especially the person that was playing it.

--

The next day at school, Allen was sitting at his desk, reading a book peacefully until he was greeted by a friend of his. He was hugged tightly around the neck.

"Good morning, Allen!" His friend greeted, smiling cheekily, "I tried to find you yesterday but I had no luck! You didn't try to avoid me did you?" He exclaimed, making a pouting face.

Allen just laughed at his friend's childishness, "I'm sorry, Lavi. I was practicing again in the piano room."

"Oh, haha. Well, okay. You owe me a guy's night out then!"

"Hm, alright." Allen replied, "Is there anything new with you, Lavi? You seem happier than usual." The white haired boy stated.

Lavi laughed, "Oh? You noticed? Well, I had some old child hood friends of mine transferred here yesterday! I haven't seen them in quite a long time. And I was wondering if you would like to meet them!" He explained, clasping his hands together and pressed them against his right cheek.

Allen smiled, "Sure, I would love to meet them. The more the merrier right?"

"Oh yay! Meet up with me at the front of the cafeteria at the beginning of lunch okay? I'm sure you'll love them!" The red haired boy said excitedly.

"Speaking of lunch, you owe me lunch today, Lavi." He grinned.

Lavi's jaw dropped, "Eh! I barely have any money on me today, Allen! And besides, you eat like a monster! Do you want me to starve?"

His answer was simple, "Yes."

--

As Allen approached the cafeteria, he couldn't help but think of that person that was playing the violin at the room the other day. Urgh. It frustrated him. Who was that person any way? And why the hell does he want to know?

He felt his cheeks heat up again as the person's face flashed in his mind. Allen shook his head rapidly to get rid of the image.

"Yo! Allen!" A voice interrupted his thoughts as he bumped into a wall.

Allen rubbed his fore head, "Ouch." He grunted.

He could hear the laughter beside him.

"Clumsy! What were you doing? I called out your name like three times and you still managed to keep day dreaming and hit the wall!" Lavi chuckled as he put his arm over the small boy's shoulders.

"Shut up Lavi. I was just thinking.."

"Oh? About what?"

"A person." Allen blurted out.

Lavi's eyes sparkled like no tomorrow, and his lips formed a grin, "A person eh? A girl? Was she pretty?"

"S-shut up! Come on, I want to meet your friends." Allen said, trying to change the subject.

"Right! God, they must be mad at me for making them wait like this."

Thank god that Lavi was simple minded.

Lavi then grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him to the cafeteria. They walked over to a table that was occupied already by two people. The red haired boy waved at them, "Hey you guys!"

Quickly running over, Lavi jumped onto the person that was quietly eating their noodle lunch. And Allen watched the one being hugged, struggle. One of them stood up. She was pretty. She had black hair tied into a high ponytail at each side of her head, big purple eyes with long eye lashes and a very pretty smile he might add.

She held out her hand to him, "Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee! You must be Allen Walker." The girl greeted.

Allen smiled back and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Lenalee. And yes, I am!" He replied cheekily, "How do you like the school so far?" He asked as he was motioned to sit down beside her at the table. And no, he did not notice the person that Lavi was strangling yet.

"Oh, it's been great! I like it here. The students treated me nicely and so did the teachers."

"That's good. So, what did you program did you take on, Lenalee?"

"I chose the arts program, photography to be more specific."

"Oh wow. Do you mind showing me some of your photos sometime?"

"Sure! Why not!" She giggled happily. Their happy conversation was interrupted by a loud groan and shout.

"Get off me you, stupid bunny, before I drop kick your ass to the fucking pavement!" Someone growled, causing Allen and Lenalee to look over to Lavi's direction across the table.

"Aw, but Yu! It's been years since I've seen you! Give me a break and let me hug you!" Lavi whined as he continued to strangle the person.

"Urgh! You big annoyance!" The person growled one more time before giving Lavi one last shove, causing the red haired boy to fall over down to the floor. All Lenalee could do was laugh.

"You two are always fighting."

And once his friend had stopped strangling, Allen could finally see a good view of the person sitting across from him.

His eyes winded as the person turned to face him, eyes piercing.

Lavi put an arm over the person's shoulder, "Allen! This is my old buddy, Yu!" He introduced with a big smile plastered on his face.

Allen gulped as he stood face to face with the person. He swallowed as he offered his hand, "Hi. It's nice to meet you, Miss?" Lenalee and Lavi gasped at what the white haired boy just said.

Allen saw the person's brow twitch.

"What did you call me?" The person spoke in a low, dangerous voice as their jaw tightened.

Allen could only blink, "Did I say something wrong, Miss?"

"Do I look like a fucking girl to you!? I'm a guy for crying out loud!" The person slammed their hands on the table, making a loud thud and they inched their face closer to the younger boy's.

"My name is Yu Kanda. I have no fucking breasts and I have a penis in between my legs the last time I fucking checked. And I have a deep voice, you dimwit. So I am one hundred percent fucking MALE. Call me anything girl related ever again and I swear, I would have your head on a plate." Kanda said through grinding his teeth.

Allen's jaw dropped to the floor.

A-a guy?! The person that he was admiring yesterday because of their beautiful perfection was a GUY? Oh god!

The younger boy's face completely turned red at the thought. And the fact at how close the person's face was to him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! You were just to pre---"

Kanda glared at him.

Allen swallowed hard.

"I-I mean—Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said as he clasped his hand together and bowed his head over and over again to the raven haired boy.

"Take it easy on him, Kanda." Said Lenalee was she gestured the raven haired boy to sit down and stop scaring Allen.

"He deserved it. The old-man thinking I'm a girl? I would of thrown a punch at that face already if that stupid idiot over there," Kanda looked over to Lavi, "wasn't holding on to my god damn shirt! I'm the manliest one here for fuck's sake!"

Lavi chuckled, "I'm sorry Yu, but your long hair doesn't exactly help your manly aura."

Kanda sneered, "Don't call me that, you idiot. And don't you dare say squat about my hair!" He growled, slamming the table with his fist.

"Yah! Take a chill pill once in a while, Yu! You're going to get wrinkles if you keep this up!" The red haired boy flailed his arms around in defence.

"Kanda, Lavi! Stop fighting already!" The Chinese girl nearly shouted, causing the two to be quiet. Kanda crossed his arms and grumbled in appropriate words.

Lenalee smiled again and turned to the still shocked white haired boy beside her, "Don't worry so much, Allen. Kanda can be really nice once you get to know him! He has his moments when he shows his feelings."

"Yah, only once in a blue moon." Lavi laughed earning himself a death glare.

Allen laughed nervously, "Haha, it's quite alright." He turned to face the frowning boy again and held out his hand one more time, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Kanda. I'll properly introduce myself this time! My name is Allen Walker, a junior here. I hope we can be friends!" He said in a cheerful voice, giving him a sweet smile along with it.

Kanda didn't move from the spot, he only glanced at the hand and looked away again quickly.

"I don't need people like you in my life."

A shout of, "Hey! Then what are we to you?!" was heard in the background.

Allen eyes winded at the sudden cold reaction from the older boy. But his expression changed into an angry one, "Fine! Act that way for all I care!" He huffed, standing up and stormed out of the cafeteria, face red in anger.

Lenalee leaned over across the table and slapped Kanda across the head.

"Gah! What the hell was that for, woman?!" Kanda shouted.

"That was so rude, Kanda! He said he was sorry for calling you a girl earlier! Why can't you be nice to him! He's one of Lavi's friends!"

"One more reason for me not to like him."

"Kanda!" The Chinese girl exclaimed.

And before she could say anything else, the raven haired boy got up and left. He walked outside to the school's court yard. He stopped by a tree and leaned against it. His head leaned back.

'Urgh, why is my heart pounding like that?' Kanda thought, running his long slender fingers along his thin bangs, closing his eyes. He didn't know why his heart responded like that when that white haired boy smiled at him so sweetly.

"I must be losing my mind." He muttered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ring of the school's bell. Shrugging, he left the courtyard and went to his class.

After school, Kanda decided to go home a bit later. Once he was finished with his work in the empty classroom, he packed up his things and walked out. Strolling down the hall, he stopped as he heard some rustling noises.

He didn't know why but Kanda turned to that direction, and the noises got louder and louder. The raven haired boy peeped from the corner and saw a familiar head of white silver hair. Allen was being pinned up against the wall with a larger man hovering over him, with his hands gripped tightly on those small wrists.

"C-can you please let go of me?" He heard Allen squeak.

"And have a cute little kitten like you go? Nah, I wouldn't want to take that chance." The other said, grinning like a pervert. He leaned closer to the younger boy's neck and started to take a light nibble.

Allen winced at contact and turned his head away, "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, trying to get away but the other was obviously way stronger than he was.

"Hm, your skin tastes better than it looks, boy."

Kanda continued to watch, debating if he should help the poor sucker or not. Then he heard a louder yelp from Allen. He turned his gaze towards the two again and saw the other guy's hand sliding up the younger boy's uniform, feeling the skin underneath it.

"Now I wonder how much better you would look without these clothes in my way.." Kanda heard.

And that's where he completely drew the line.

In some swift motion, the raven haired boy landed a punch straight to the larger guy's face, sending him flying to the floor with a loud thud. Allen's eyes fluttered open as he saw the rude long haired boy he met earlier today, in front of him, fist raised.

"You need to get a life, you perverted asshole." Kanda growled, staring down at the man. He glared with intensity and rage. The raven haired bent down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised him easily. Allen was amazed considering at how much smaller Kanda was compared to the big guy he just picked from the floor like he was a pillow.

This goes to show strong the older boy was.

Kanda totally went face to face, "I suggest you leave before I rearrange that face of yours until you are unrecognizable by anyone." He threatened, letting go of the guy's shirt, making him drop to the ground again.

Kanda then turned to Allen and the younger boy gulped, expecting a mean scolding and everything. But instead, he felt a strong arm grip around his waist. Before Allen knew it, he was pulled close to older boy's well-built, strong chest. The grip on his small waist tightened as Kanda's attention was still on the bastard.

"If I ever see you near him ever again, I will personally make sure that there will be a grave set for you at the cemetery." And with that said, Allen was forcefully dragged away by Kanda.

After a few minutes, they reached the outside of the school. The older boy's arm was still around the blushing boy's waist. Yeah, Allen was practically as red as a tomato.

"K-Kanda." He managed to whimper out.

Kanda didn't even bother to take a glance at him, "What is it?" He spat, annoyed.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Che." Was the response Allen received, "Where's your house?" Kanda continued. The white haired looked up to the other, blinking in astonishment.

"It's just a few blocks away from here. Why do you ask?"

Kanda replied firmly, "I'll take you home."

Allen's cheeks flushed red again, "You don't have to! I can properly go home by myself, you know. I caused you enough trouble today as it is."

"Just shut up and tell me where you live." Kanda snarled as they continued to walk, "We wouldn't want you to get raped again, now do we?" He teased with a small smirk forming his lips.

Allen looked up to him again, puffing his cheeks in anger.

"I'm still a guy! I'm not that weak!"

"Then what do you call that situation back there where I just saved your precious little ass from?"

"I---"

"Exactly. A bean-sprout like you should have some kind of bodyguard or something." Kanda teased again, this time, looking at those big grey-blue coloured orbs of Allen Walker.

"W-what! Bean-sprout?! I have a name you know!" The boy argued.

"Che, I don't give a fuck. You're a bean-sprout to me. Short, thin, and helpless." Kanda pointed out as he unconsciously ran his hand up and down Allen's small waist.

Allen shivered at that motion, "Y-Yah! I am not!" He retorted nervously, blushing again, hitting the older boy on the arm playfully.

"You're so weak, bean-sprout."

"Gah! You asshole!" The boy fumed.

Kanda smirked, looking at Allen's eyes again, "I know I am."

---

That's the end of this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed : )

Oh and note, that the phrase used at the beginning is from a Korean song that I translated. It's named, "Neon Naui Norae" or in English, "You're My Melody" sang by the Korean boy group, Dong Bang Shin Ki or TVXQ.

Kamsahmida! Thank you!


End file.
